The present invention relates generally to the formation of pre-cast panels, and more particularly to brackets for use in pre-cast panel forming systems.
Pre-cast construction of concrete wall panels for tilt-up and other types of construction is well known in the art. In the tilt-up approach, forms, also known as form liners, are placed on a flat casting surface in the shape and dimension of the desired panel and filled with concrete. When the concrete cures, the forms may be removed, and the panel tilted up into a preferred, typically vertical, orientation, where it can be joined to structural frames or other panels. The forms are generally secured to the casting surface with brackets prior to the pouring of the concrete.
The present inventor has recognized a need for a bracket that may be used with a variety of pre-cast systems, including tilt-up panel forming systems. An additional need exists for such a bracket that can be easily attached, removed, and reused.
This need is met by the present invention that provides brackets for use with pre-cast panel forming systems. As used herein, pre-cast panel forming systems include any panel forming system that allows panels to be formed from a cast material that upon curing hardens, thereby allowing the panel to be subsequently placed in a desired location within a building structure.
In accordance with one embodiment, a bracket for supporting a pre-cast panel form is provided. The bracket comprises first and second mounting faces and a first support face extending between the mounting faces. The first and second mounting faces meet to define a longitudinal vertex of the bracket. The first support face defines first and second lateral edges and first and second longitudinal edges and extends from each of the mounting faces along the longitudinal edges, and the longitudinal edges of the first support face are generally parallel to and displaced from the longitudinal vertex. The first and second mounting faces define top edges and first and second inwardly canted lateral edges. A first miter plane is defined by the first inwardly canted lateral edge of the first mounting face, the first inwardly canted lateral edge of the second mounting face, and the first lateral edge of the first support face. A second miter plane is defined by the second inwardly canted lateral edge of the first mounting face, the second inwardly canted lateral edge of the second mounting face, and the second lateral edge of the first support face. Generally, the first and second miter planes are orthogonal. The first longitudinal edge is typically displaced from the longitudinal vertex a distance equal to a distance the second longitudinal edge is displaced from the longitudinal vertex. The bracket is generally formed from extruded plastic.
The bracket typically has several nailing areas. The first mounting face may include at least one nailing area defined by the first and second inwardly canted lateral edges of the first mounting face, the top edge of the first mounting face, and the first longitudinal edge of the first support face. The second mounting faces may include at least one nailing area defined by the first and second inwardly canted lateral edges of the second mounting face, the top edge of the second mounting face, and the second longitudinal edge of the first support face. Additionally, the first mounting face may include at least one nailing area defined by the longitudinal vertex, the first longitudinal edge of the first support face, and portions of the first and second inwardly canted lateral edges of the first mounting face. The second mounting face may include at least one nailing area defined by the longitudinal vertex, the second longitudinal edge of the first support face, and portions of the first and second inwardly canted lateral edges of the second mounting face.
The bracket may also have at least one additional support face. A second support face may extend between the longitudinal vertex and the first support face. The second support face defines first and second lateral edges and first and second longitudinal edges and extends from the longitudinal vertex along the first longitudinal edge and the first support face along said second longitudinal edge. Typically, the first lateral edge of the second support face extends to the first miter plane, and the second lateral edge of the second support face extends to the second miter plane.
Alternatively, the bracket may have a second support face extending between the mounting faces. The second support face defines first and second lateral edges and first and second longitudinal edges and extends from each of the mounting faces along the longitudinal edges. The longitudinal edges of the second support face are generally parallel to and displaced from the longitudinal vertex. The first lateral edge extends to the first miter plane, and the second lateral edge extends to the second miter plane. The displacement of the second support face from the longitudinal vertex is a distance less than the displacement of the first support face from the longitudinal vertex. The bracket may also have a third support face extending between the longitudinal vertex and the second support face. The third support face defines first and second lateral edges and first and second longitudinal edges and extends from the longitudinal vertex along the first longitudinal edge and the second support face along the second longitudinal edge. The first lateral edge extends to the first miter plane, and the second lateral edge extends to the second miter plane. Alternatively, the third support face may extend between the first support face and the second support face. The third support face defines first and second lateral edges and first and second longitudinal edges and extends from the first support face the first longitudinal edge and the second support face along the second longitudinal edge. The first lateral edge extends to the first miter plane, and the second lateral edge extends to the second miter plane.
In another embodiment, the bracket may have a second support face extending between the first mounting face the first support face and a third support face extending between the second mounting face and the first support face. The second support face defines first and second lateral edges and first and second longitudinal edges and extends from the first mounting face along the first longitudinal edge and the first support face along the second longitudinal edge. The third support face defines first and second lateral edges and first and second longitudinal edges and extends from the second mounting face along the first longitudinal edge and the first support face along the second longitudinal edge. Typically, the first lateral edge of the second support face extends to the first miter plane, and the second lateral edge of the second support face extends to the second miter plane. Additionally, the first lateral edge of the third support face may extend the first miter plane and the second lateral edge the third support face may extend to the second miter plane.
In accordance with another embodiment, a pre-cast panel forming system is provided. The system comprises at least one pre-cast panel form having a height; and at least one bracket for attachment to the at least one panel form. The bracket comprises first and second mounting faces, and a first support face extending between the mounting faces. The first and second mounting faces meet to define a longitudinal vertex of the bracket. The first support face defines first and second lateral edges and first and second longitudinal edges and extends from each of the mounting faces along the longitudinal edges, and the longitudinal edges of the first support face are generally parallel to and displaced from the longitudinal vertex. Each of the first and second mounting faces define top edges and first and second inwardly canted lateral edges. A first miter plane is defined by the first inwardly canted lateral edge of the first mounting face, the first inwardly canted lateral edge of the second mounting face, and the first lateral edge of the first support face. A second miter plane is defined by the second inwardly canted lateral edge of the first mounting face, the second inwardly canted lateral edge of the second mounting face, and the second lateral edge of the first support face. The height of the first and second mounting face is less the height of the at least one pre-cast panel form.